Sometimes Love Goes To Far
by Ms. YeroRapp
Summary: Hermione has a lot of thinking to do. Will her relationship ever be repaired, or will it remain shattered? R R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Most characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: We dedicate it to Dana, Molly, Gaby, and Jordan! We love you guys! (In a friendly respectful way. wink, wink, nudge, nudge)

Harry Potter was walking down the third floor corridor, when he suddenly heard noises coming from the room that had held the 3 headed dog fluffy in their first year. He crept up to it and listened. It wasn't really voices he heard, just loud banging, something bumping into the walls, and some grunts and moans. _Oh no_, he thought. _Not again._ He unlocked the door and walked inside. There were Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger, his two best friends, snogging hysterically. _Now I've seen it all, _he thought. They, of course, had no idea that Harry was watching them from the doorway. All of a sudden, Ron and Hermione start to back up over the trapdoor that used to contain the passage to the Sorcerers Stone. Then, Ron started to sneak his hand down Hermione's pants. Harry sent some red sparks toward the trapdoor and it flew open, dumping the two lovers into the depths of the underground chamber.


	2. Hermione's Murder Attempt

A/N: Keep in mind; this is my first fanfic, so spare me! Faints is despair haha! Enjoy!

Half an hour later, Harry was resting on his four-poster, laughing to himself about his latest victory against the new relationship that had formed between his two best friends. Suddenly, **BANG**, the door flew open to reveal a very flustered, disgruntled, and livid Hermione.

" Harry James Potter!" she yelled across the room.

"You rang," he drawled. (_Pardon the pun_)

"You…you…you slimy little toad! I'll murder you for this! I'll," she paused to think for a minute.

"You will, will you?" Harry said skeptically.

"Oh I will, but when you least expect it. Like, for instance…NOW! Avada Ked"

Harry rolled onto the floor, when Ron came bursting into the room. He grabbed Hermione around the waist and threw her onto the bed next to him. Only then did he notice Harry's head poking out from the dust ruffle. Fearing the worst, he skidded over to the bed, his face a pale white.

"Hermione…" he slowly said. " You…You…"

He couldn't finish. He leaned over his friends 'dead' body and wept. Without warning, Harry lifted his head and said,

"Get your head off me, you great buffoon!"

Ron screamed in horror. He had every right to, considering that he had been thinking that his girlfriend had just killed his best mate.

"What the-!"

"I said get off! You're cutting off the circulation in my legs!" Harry shouted.

"Ron, get off him," Hermione ordered.

Ron got off, uncertainly. He was having a very confusing day!

"Will someone please tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" Ron half shouted, half whined.

"Well," began Hermione, in her usual know-it-all manner, "I was just about to murder Harry, when you came bursting in. You threw off the spell, so it obviously couldn't have worked properly, While you were over there, mourning Harry's 'lifeless' body, I was over here, trying to move my bruised body. That, Ronald, is what has happened in the past five minutes, which has obviously confused you so much."

After her little speech, both boys were confused. But neither of them brought it up, for neither of them was that brainless. So after a few minutes of silence, Hermione turned her back and walked out the door calling,

"If either of you two needs me, I'll be in the"

"Library," Harry and Ron called back.

Hermione did not see fit to answer, so just continued on her way. Ron was still confused, but not so dumb that he didn't realize that Hermione was after Harry. He decided to help his friend.

"I'm sorry about that, I mean what you had to see back there, mate," he said solemnly.

"It's not as if I don't see that every day," Harry exasperatedly replied.

"Well, I'll watch her tonight to make sure she doesn't murder you in your sleep," Ron said, " It's the least I can do."

" Alright then," Harry got up and walked to the door. " Want to come and see if Hermione's still in the Library?"

"What's the point? We know she is," Ron said, stating the obvious. But he got up and headed to follow Harry anyway, even if it was just because he wanted to be with his girlfriend.

A/N: I know that the story doesn't really follow the summary so far, but it will, I promise! Review, Review, Review! An authoress needs her feedback!


	3. A New Hermione

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews people! By the way, I know that the chapters are short so far, but the story's good so far. I think…anyway, thanks for your reviews!

They found Hermione in the far corner of the library. Actually, they found a huge pile of books with just a very small amount of brown hair visible at the top. This was how they usually found her, so they knew what to look for. They approached her and sat down on either side of the pile. Harry was getting prepared for another attack from Hermione, when he heard quiet sobs. He stared around the books to see a very messy looking Hermione. She was sitting there, slumped over an open book, crying openly. She obviously had no idea that the boys were there, because she never showed her feelings to them if she could help it. The book was stained with tears, and looked about to scream. Books tended to do that in Hogwarts. Her robes were askew, and her wand lay unguarded to her left. Harry gently picked it up and dried the book. As soon as Hermione noticed the book was dry, she looked up to see Harry and Ron looking at her. She immediately hastened to straighten her robes and dry her face at the same time. Doing this caused her to fall off her chair and onto the floor. She hit her head on the corner of a bookshelf. Blackness.

Harry and Ron' heads swam into view. She quickly sat up, only to have to lie back down due to a pounding headache. Her two friends went in and out of focus for a few minutes. Then, she got out of bed and walked a few inches before falling. A pair of arms shot out and saved her from another run-in with Mr. Floor. She looked up into a face she knew so well. His eyes showed concern and worry. His red-hair seemed to be on fire. _Just like my love for him, _she thought. _It's on fire._

"Hermione?" he said. " Are you okay?"

She tried to answer, but she didn't have the strength. Instead, she nodded slowly, and then fainted into Ron's arms.

It was three weeks later. Hermione was awake, but still in the hospital wing for examination. Never before had a witch been knocked out for such a long time. She got regular visits from all of her friends, including Ron, who visited her every chance he got. Ginny also came to just talk with her friend, and Harry brought her homework. He tried to ask her why she was crying, but she just changed the subject, and made no sign as to when she would tell. Her happiest times were when Ron came and held her hand and just sat there with her until dark. He too, asked why she had been crying. But Hermione was stubborn. She wouldn't tell him either, but insisted that it wasn't anything that he had done.

Finally, Hermione was released. She was so happy to be in the school again, that she didn't even pay attention to Professor Binns. She just fell asleep like the rest of the class. After dinner, a party was held in the Gryffindor Common Room to celebrate Hermione's return. There was one corner of the room where Fred and George Weasly, Ron's older twin brothers, had returned to Hogwarts to give a special magic show. They were about to collect the money in their hats when none other than Hermione herself stopped them.

"You're not still going on about our bad behaviors, are you?" they asked at the same time.

"No, sillies," Hermione replied, with a foolish grin. "I was really just going to say, great performance, and that I-I"

She was stopped by a gigantic hiccough. After she did that, the twins noticed that she was swaying slightly on her feet, and that there was a half empty bottle of whisky in her hand. Her eyes seemed out of focus, and she seemed unnaturally girlish.

" A little tipsy, that one," George whispered to Fred.

Fred nodded in return. They watched as Hermione proceeded to talk to others and get more and more drunk. Finally, she got so high that she just passed out. Everyone went to sleep shortly after, and Hermione woke up to a dark, empty, very messy room.

**A/N: This is my longest chapter so far, but who knows what will come next. ME! MWAHAHA! Sorry, odd moment. REVIEW! By the way, I thought that Hermione getting drunk was a nice twist. I know it couldn't happen though. Don't beat me up about it, all right?**


	4. A Dirty Deed, A Hurt Friend

A/N: I dedicate this to Miss Emily F., who has inspired me in my love of musicals, especially Wicked and Hairspray. I love you Em!

The next morning, everyone was a little tired. After all, they had been up until three in the morning! Ron was the first to wake up. He sat there, thinking of what had happened to him in the past few weeks. He was confused, but happy. He had no idea why he was happy though. His girlfriend had been in the Hospital Wing, and they had had a wild party in which Hermione could have been completely disloyal, as far as he knew. So he really had no reason to be happy. That is, until he remembered what happened when he tried to go to bed last night.

_It was 11:00 p.m. Ron had just gotten buterbeer spilled all over him. He was about to go upstairs to change and go to sleep, when a figure in a black cloak stepped out from the shadows. He was backing up when another one came out from behind him. He was trapped! He was about to scream when one took a single finger and brought it to his lips. The two figures forced him into an empty room and took off their hoods. It was two girls. They were both beautiful, with long black hair, deep blue eyes, and fantastic figures. They sat Ron down on the bed, and started to take off their cloaks. Ron was, as everyone else, drunk beyond belief. He just lay back and waited, knowing what was to come next. He woke up around 4:30 a.m., realized what had happened, and crawled back to his room without his clothes on._

Ron had loved last night. Never before had he had such a good time! He was daydreaming as he got dressed, as he walked down the stairs, and still as he sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"Hey Hermione," he said, still in dream world.

Hermione! He had completely forgotten about her since last night! As he looked at her, he realized she looked really drowsy, and about to vomit. She had one hand over her head, so he guessed she had a headache. She had bags under her bloodshot eyes. Ron immediately ran around to the other side of the table, sat down next to her, and slung his arms around her. By the way she tensed at his touch, he knew he wasn't the only one who had 'fun' last night. But she quickly relaxed and slumped back. Ron would ordinarily get upset with her, but since he wasn't any better, he let it pass. He presently started to rub her back while getting food.

At that moment, the owls swooped in and dropped off mail to their owners, or customers. Hermione received her Daily Prophet plus one other letter. Harry received two letters, and Ron received nothing. The three friends always opened their letters one at a time, so as to know exactly what was going on in the others lives. Harry opened his first letter. It was from Hagrid, asking the three to come down to his hut after lunch in their free hour. The second was from Sirius (a.k.a. Snuffles), telling them that everything was fine with him, and inviting them all to Grimmauld Place for the Winter Holidays. Then it was Hermione's turn.

She opened her letter carefully. It was in a green envelope, with gold lining inside. The letter was written in curly, purple, official looking ink. It read:

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_I am pleased to inform you that your presence is required at the Ministry of Magic from Wednesday, October 12th, to Wednesday, October 26th. After receiving top grades on your O.W.L.s, you will help to solve the latest Voldemort mystery and murder. Please send a reply saying that you received this. You will not need to bring anything, but may do so if you desire._

_Sincerely,_

_Rufus Scrimgeour_

_Minister of Magic_

She read it to herself carefully first, then gasped and laid it on the table for the boys to read. By the time they had read it, all had a look of shock on their face. Ron, who was really broken hearted that Hermione was to leave, tried to make light of the situation. 

"They want an underage witch to help? Times have gotten rough, haven't they?" he said with a half-hearted laugh. Hermione shrugged Ron's arm off her shoulders, got up, and turned to leave.

"'Mione, I didn't mean it that way! I-I" he stuttered as he watched Hermione flee the hall, a look of sadness and fury in her eyes.


	5. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

**A/N-I dedicate this to my better half, Penny, for finally getting me to update!**

As Hermione packed her suitcase, she sobbed. Thinking over the situation, she realized that she needed this opportunity. She needed to get away from Hogwarts and Ron. She needed to have time to be herself and do something productive. Then, there was a quiet knock on the door.

"'Mione, can I come in?"

She knew that voice. Against her better judgment, she decided that they needed to talk.

" If you must."

As Ron let himself into her room, he noticed that the room was a disaster. Instead of packing everything away neatly, like the normal Hermione would, there were things strewn everywhere. He stepped over socks, textbooks, and other various odds and ends and took a seat on the bed opposite Hermione's. He knew that her strange new way of packing had to do with his earlier mistake. Somehow, he knew that getting her to forgive him would be harder than usual.

"Hermione…" he trailed of and lapsed into silence. How could he say this? He didn't want her to think of him as weak. How could he tell her that he didn't want her to go? Her wildest dream was finally coming true and here he was, struggling with the fact that he might actually be without her for two weeks. He would just sound selfish. But then again- **CLICK **– the sound of Hermione's suitcase closing brought him back to attention. He looked around and noted that the room was back to its original state.

" Well, if you haven't got anything to say, Ronald, I have to leave. I've got a train to catch, and nothing you can say will stop me from going to the Ministry."

"Hermione, wait. I'm sorry. I just - well, I- I'll miss you Hermione! You'll be gone for two weeks! We've never been apart that long since we started dating. I know it sounds selfish, but-"

"That's exactly right. You are being selfish! This is my biggest dream. Ron you know that. How could you even consider me saying in this stuffy old school when I could be out actually helping the world? You should be happy for me!" she ended on a somewhat high-pitched note.

" Oh, I am but I-

" I've got to go. Goodbye."

She opened the door and took a step out.

" Hermione, I- I Love You!" Ron cried out.

She shut the door with a snap, not even looking back once. She shed a single tear as she started for the train. _I'm sorry._ She thought.


	6. Important Message!

I will not be here starting june 19th. I will be gone for a month. So please read, review, and hold your breath for more! When I come back I should have at least one more chapter ready. Love you all!

Ms. YeroRapp


End file.
